Gary Graham
|birthplace = Long Beach, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Recurring Guest Actor |characters = Soval; ; Soval (mirror) }} Gary Graham is the actor who has played two roles on Star Trek – the Ocampa in the second season episode and the Vulcan ambassador Soval on all four seasons of . A collection of his Soval costumes was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Graham was once considered for the roles of both Benjamin Sisko and Janeway before the decision was made for Janeway to be female and for Sisko to be an African-American. (Confirmed by Graham at Sci-Fi Ball 24, 3 February 2018) Beyond the realm of Star Trek, he is probably best known for playing Det. Matthew Sikes in the short-lived television series (1989-1990) and its spin-off television movies (1994-1997) along with Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, Tiny Ron, Kerrie Keane, and Wayne Péré. Graham also had a recurring role on the short-lived science fiction series , three episodes of which were directed by Cliff Bole. "Gary is a great actor," Bole later stated. ( ) In 2007, Graham was set to star alongside John Billingsley in a planned zombie series, entitled Alive, which featured Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Denise and Michael Okuda in the creative staff. However, the series was scrapped. Graham's first feature film role was in the film Lost on Paradise Island (1975, with Jorge Cervera, Jr.). His other film role was with George C. Scott in the 1979 film Hardcore (1979, with Marc Alaimo, Leslie Ackerman, Bibi Besch, Tracey Walter, and Ed Begley, Jr.). His feature film roles in the 1980s include The Hollywood Knights (1980, with Charles Stewart), the hit film All the Right Moves (1983, with Mel Winkler, Terry O'Quinn, and Dick Miller), The Arrogant (1988). Graham starred in the WWII movie The Last Warrior (1989, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa). During the 1990s, Graham starred in some other films, including the cult classic sci-fi film Robot Jox (1990, with Robert Sampson, Jeffrey Combs, Ian Patrick Williams, and Jason Marsden), His other 1990s movies include Man Trouble (1992, with Michael McKean, Saul Rubinek, David Clennon, Raymond Cruz, Ken Thorley, and Rob LaBelle), Necronomicon: Book of the Dead (1993, with Jeffrey Combs, Richard Lynch, David Warner, and Dennis Christopher), Flight of the Dove (1996), To Die Quietly (1997), Steel (1997, with Charles Napier, Kerrie Keane, Eric Pierpoint, Tim de Zarn, and Rick Worthy), Running Woman (1998, with Andrew Robinson, Anthony Crivello, Faith C. Salie, Mike Gomez, and David L. Crowley). Graham's 2000s feature films include Siren (2006), Plugged (2007, with Dominic Keating and Ethan Phillips), Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007, with Walter Koenig, Alan Ruck, Nichelle Nichols, Garrett Wang, J.G. Hertzler, Tim Russ, Chase Masterson, Ethan Phillips, Cirroc Lofton, William Wellman Jr., Daamen J. Krall, Crystal Allen, Lawrence Montaigne, James Cawley, John Carrigan, Grace Lee Whitney, Jeffery Quinn, Arlene Martel, Jack Donner, Tanya Lemani, Celeste Yarnall, and Amy Ulen), Mistaken Identity (2008, with Jonathan Newkerk), InAlienable (2008, with Walter Koenig, Courtney Peldon, Alan Ruck, Patricia Tallman, Erick Avari, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Andrew Koenig, Marina Sirtis, Lisa Locicero, J.G. Herzler, Richard Herd, Jeff Rector, and Judy Levitt). In the 2010s, his feature films include Quantum Quest: A Cassini Odyssey (2010, with Chris Pine, William Shatner, Robert Picardo, Brent Spiner, and Jason Alexander), Dreams Awake (2011), and Action Hero (2012, with Brian Thompson and Ian Patrick Williams). In 2014, Graham reprised his role as Soval in the fan-made short film, Prelude to Axanar, which co-starred Trek alums Tony Todd, J.G. Hertzler, Kate Vernon, and Alec Peters. It was intended to be a prequel to the fan film Star Trek: Axanar, which never materialized. Star Trek appearances File:Tanis (Ocampa).jpg| File:Soval 2155.jpg|Soval Recurring character File:Soval (mirror).jpg|Soval (mirror) Appearances as Soval * ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** (Season 3) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** External links * GaryGraham.com – official site * * * de:Gary Graham es:Gary Graham nl:Gary Graham Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers